I'm in love with a criminal
by Justme210
Summary: Our heart is one of the most mysterious parts of our body. We can't choose the person with what we're going to fall in love, we simply do… But what can you do when you discover that your special someone is a criminal ? #ichihime fanfiction
1. Chapter 1 : The mysterious orange-

**I'm in love with a criminal**

 **Prolog**

Our heart is one of the most mysterious parts of our body. We can't choose the person with what we're going to fall in love, we simply do… But what can you do when you discover that your special someone is a criminal ?

 **Chapter 1 : " The mysterious orange-haired man "**

It was a sunny, almost warm day, despite the coldness of the weather. The snow was shining beautiful on the streets making you to lose your mind in sweet memories for at least a couple of seconds.

An amber haired girl was walking down on the snowy streets smiling at the little kids what were playing in the fluffy snow. They were reminding her about her brother so she decided to make a short visit to her brother's grave. On her way to the cemetery she found a man unconscious, his body temperature was so low that she was afraid if he would stay any longer in the could snow it would be possible for him to die so… she decided to bring him at her apartment.

After she fulfilled her mission she took a close look at the man's face and body. He was in a really bad shape, his body was full with big wounds, his stomach seemed to be shot…

Her heart hurt her seeing the bad shape of the poor being so she cured all his visible wounds. It was a pretty complicated task so there was nothing strange that she eventually felt asleep next to the man's body.

In the morning she was woken up by the screams of pain of the strange man. He was having a nightmare so she decided to wake him as soon as she could. As response for her callings he grabbed her neck and asked her who the hell she is and where the hell he is. The girl needed a few extra seconds to make her voice audible despite his great force.

"I cannot breath." She pleaded and somehow her words made him to understand her fragility, freeing her. She took a big breath massaging her neck area, after what she answered at all of his questions. " My name is Inoue Orihime, and right now you're in my apartment. I found you yesterday, near the cemetery… You were hurt so I decided to help you. You have nothing to worry about, you can stay at my place till you will be good enough. If you want you can use my phone to call your relatives, probably they're worried till death not knowing about you. Um… Do you know at lest your name ?"

The girl final asked seeing no response from the young man. Did she talk nonsense again ? Oh… That could be the reason. But... wait a minute why the stranger is trying to lift himself up ?

"Tsh… So that's what happened. I guess I should thank you at least for your help. You shouldn't worry about me, I'm going to leave as fast as I… Argh…" The man shouted in pain. His stomach wound opened again and a big amount of blood started to flow from the injured zone. The girl went quickly by his side and helped him to sit back in his initial position. The man looked amazed at her, not understanding why would she be so nice with a stranger who a few minutes ago tried to strangle her. **'This girl should be crazy'** he was thought. He tried to rise himself again and again but it was hopeless, in the end he would be in the same place and with this girl right by his side.

"Crap… It seems that I would stay here for a while. "He admitted speaking with just half of his mouth. What he hated the most is to be helpless, and right now it was the worst situation. He had things to do and the time was priceless.

The girl looked at him amazed by his determination. His wound probably should hurt him till death, but still… He wouldn't stop till he would reach his goal. His brown eyes were shining so bright that they were mesmerizing her. His face seemed so soft and beautiful, despite all. Right now it was the very first moment when she really looked at him and… he was really hot. The thought that she spent her night all alone with a man like him made her to blush. The little blue man probably would love to nag her, but somehow he didn't say something and that made her to feel even more embarrassed.

His hand shaking her shoulder woke her up from her little fantasy land and made her away about his demanding.

"Hey… Bring me a glass of water till I'm not going to pass out."

"Um… Sure… I will be back right back." She murmured not being sure if she said something or all was in her mind. She fulfilled his wish right away, after what he became more aware of his pain. The worried look on her face was annoying him. How could she care so much? Why would she do so much for him, without knowing him at all. He was a criminal, CRIMINAL, a person who must inspire fear but in her eyes he was just a regular man.

"How are your wounds ? How do you feel ? Can I do something to make you feel better ? Should I call a doctor ?" The girl asked seeing that his body seemed to become weaker with each second what passed.

"Tsh… Don't call any doctor and don't tell anyone that I'm here. Do you got it ? " he said it more as an order, making her to worry even more for him.

"Did I do something wrong ?" She tried to understand his angry behavior.

He looked at her annoyed. How could she not know him after the scandals in the last 2 years about him. He was one of the most wanted men alive and it was even a reward for the person who succeeded to catch him.

"No, it's because I'm a fucking criminal and if the police would know where I am they would send me to jail. Now, did you got it ?"

The girl didn't say something for a while. She analyzed his words, and after a minute or two she laughs shocking him.

"Oh… That was funny, Mr. Stranger. I really did thought that you hate me so… I did believe your words for some seconds. I could not trust the little blue man when he said to me that you're probably a funny guy. I guess is 65-23 point for him."

The criminal didn't know about what should be scared of the most. Should be scared more of her ignorance or about the fact that the little blue man is probably a product of her imagination.

"Tsh… Where are your parents ?" he asked realizing that he should probably be more aware about the persons around her rather than her. The warm smile from her lips died from the coldness of his words.

"I'm living all alone. I know almost nothing about them. My brother told me that they were bad people and that was the reason why did he run with me when I was still a baby. I have no memories about them, but still… I want to meet them once in order to see with my own eyes how they are, maybe they aren't as bad as I was taught, maybe they are nice, maybe we can go out sometimes on a wasabi ice cream or maybe we can drink a coffee with red bean paste. What do you think, Mr. Stranger ? "

"I think that your food is going to kill me before Aizen will."

The girl laughs again feeling happy to have a good talk with him.

"You're so funny. Umm… I don't remember you to tell me your name. What is it ?" Her eyes grow bigger wanting to know more details about the funny person in front of her.

"Tsh… My name is Ichigo and I promise to you that I will leave this place as soon as I can walk away."

" Oh… You're so funny. I'm glad to meet you, Ichigo. Do you want something to eat ?"

" Yeah… Something eatable without wasabi or red beans pasta." He said grumpy.

" Oh… That's a shame. You're going to lose the best part of it." She complained with a sad face.

"I bet I will." He said smirking for the first time. The girl smiled to him feeling happy that they started to know each other.

 **Chapter 2 : " Under the same roof"**


	2. Chapter 2 : Under the same roof

**Chapter 2 : " Under the same roof"**

3 days passed since Ichigo arrived in Orihime's apartment and his body was almost healed. He couldn't get used to her and probably he will never can. She was so careless, so dreamy, so talkative that she scares him. He was thinking how she could survive till now in a world so dangerous, but it's not like he did find any answer.

When the morning came the man opened his eyes and he was surprised to find her next to him, her eyes were soaked in tears and her tiny palms were pressing his strong chest. Her hair was messy like her clothes, probably she did have a nightmare, but he wasn't the type of person to ask her about it or to say her sweet words to comfort all of her worries. So he decided to wait for her to wake up while he was planning his returning in his vs Aizen game. If Aizen's men left him on that dark streets it seems that his most dangerous enemy thinks that he's dead so Ichigo should use this in his advantage as soon as he can. Maybe he should first of all to inform Urahara that he's still alive and after that he should find Rukia. Oh, that would be troublesome.

"Stupit midget." He said without knowing when the image of the petite woman imprinted in his mind.

"Um… Um…" Orihime murmured opening her eyes hearing the sound of his voice. When her sight wasn't blurred anymore she saw how close they actually were, she jumped from the sofa hurting her butt.

Hearing the strange noise, the man turned his head in the direction of the sound and he found her awake, massaging her new injured area. He smirked, couldn't help himself to not nag her a little.

"So my morning face is this scary ?" he uttered looking right in her eyes. The girl blushed instantly after what she tried to apologize to him. His smirk is growing bigger with her each word, ' **hell, she's starting again** ' he thinks when she starts to blabber. "What's for breakfast ?" he interrupted her, not caring for what she was talking about.

"Ehehe… This can be a problem." She admits a little ashamed.

"Why ?" the man asks feeling even hungrier.

"Ummm… I ran out of food. Ehehe… but don't worry the shop is pretty close and I will be right back in a minute so…"

"I will come with you." He offers himself without letting her to finish her idea. The girl looked at him amazed forgetting how to blink. It's the first time when he's asking her to go outside and somehow that's making her sad. Is it because she's afraid that his health maybe isn't as good as it seems or is it another reason? His gaze was so determined that she could only to grant his wish.

After ten minutes they were on the way to the grocery. Ichigo was dressed in her brother's clothes and somehow this makes her heart to beat faster. She isn't used to spent time with guys, but she's feeling relieved around him. Since they exited her apartment they didn't exchange any word, but that was ok for her as long as he seems happy. It was pretty hard to understand what he was thinking about, but he looked like he enjoyed their walk and surroundings.

After a couple of minutes they arrived in front of the shop, but Ichigo couldn't escape the feeling that he visited this place some time ago. All the way was pretty odd for him, but he decided to keep it in his mind till he will find more informations.

"Ichigo ?" her warm pleading voice called him making him to be aware of her.

"Huh ?" he murmured being 40% pissed that she interrupted his thoughts.

"I wanted to ask you what would you like to eat since we're here you could help me chose whatever you like if you want to…" she muttered in a lower voice feeling the tension in his voice.

The man lowered his gaze on the shopping cart only to see that it was filled with red been pasta and wasabi. **'I'm wondering how can she be alive after eating all this crap… I guess I have no other choice for the moment'** he thought reasoning his decision.

After that he chose some large packages of meat, several boxes of instant ramen, some groceries and 3 bottles of beer. That seemed pretty enough for him.

"Wow that was fast… Even the little blue man couldn't do the shopping in less than 2 minutes, you're amaizing." She praised him.

Her words made him to feel good. It was probably for the first time when somebody appreciated him for something besides his criminal qualities or for his good looking. Probably he should thank her at least, but still that wasn't his style.

"Tsh… It was nothing. Let's keep going." He commands freeing her from the shopping cart's weight. She blushed and she followed him quietly.

When they were ready to pay for their products Ichigo was surprised by the cashier voice.

"Ohayō, Orihime-chan. It is always a pleasure to meet you. Oh… I see that you come with a friend, poor Shinji. I told him that he doesn't have a chance with you but…" the cashier's speech was suddenly stopped by the orange haired man's voice.

"Cut the crap, Urahara ! Why the hell are you here ?"

"Oh my… You've chosen temperamentally man, my dear. But how do you know my name mister, I don't think I got the pleasure to…." Ichigo removed a part of his comforter what was hiding a part of his features making the seller to lose his poker face. "Ichigo, is really you ? "The older man whispered not believing his own eyes.

"In flesh and bones." The younger smirked and the older one responded in the same manner. "I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't think I would found you in a place like this. It isn't your type to stay in such bright places or this is Yoruichi's hand ?"The criminal asked already guessing the answer. The blonde haired man lowered his hat trying to hide the already known truth.

"I must to admit that you really got me this time, but let's move in a more private place. Miss Orihime, you shouldn't bother about the money, everything is on the house." He concluded closing the shop and moving to a secret room. Ichigo forgot about her existence till his old friend called her. He didn't want to discuss his plans in front of her, but it's not like he could banish her.

The 3 of them sat down around a round table while a young girl was pouring hot tea in 3 big cups. After the little one mission was accomplished the 2 men started their chat.

It was pretty strange for Orihime to take part of their discussion, it was even stranger when Ichigo told to Urahara that she saved him and that he lived with her even since with her. The old man couldn't help himself to not joke a little about the orange haired criminal situation. It's not often to have Ichigo to recognize that he was weak and that he accepted the help of a strange girl. The seller only's regret was that Rukia wasn't beside him. She was the best person who could annoy the young man till his limits.

"So what's your plan ?" Urahara asked when he saw that his attempts to annoy him faded.

"I want you help me to kill Aizen." He answered waiting for his reaction. The old man hit him in his head with his fan.

"Baka, of course that I will help you, but stop being such a hot blooded. Uh… You're not fighting with a high schooler but with the most powerful man of this country. You should take your time to recover your body, leaving your revenge aside. It's not like you can kill him in this state. I recommend you to use Orihime-chan apartment for at least the next couples of days, if something bad happens please use these." The seller gave to Ichigo a briefcase and a key. The orange haired man smiled, despite his inner feelings.

"So you didn't believe that I'm dead, did you?"

"Let's just say that I know that you're not easy to be killed." The two men laughed at the older one statement.

"Probably that's why we're in the same shit together. Tell Yoruichi that I said hi." Ichigo raised himself prepared to leave.

"Oh, it's such a sin that you must go so quickly. Please come by as soon as you can." The seller concluded and the criminal just waved his hand as response. Orihime was bent and thanked for the tea and for his kind gesture. The man shook his head and asked her to take care of herself.

The girl smiled and she nodded at his wish after what she went after her orange haired friend. Ichigo didn't wait for her but it wasn't so hard to catch him by. The look on his face was somehow sad. Probably the seller's answer didn't comply with his demanding but… she should make him smile. She turned herself to him in order to put her plan into action but she was surprised that he sudden embraced her. She blushed harder that she ever did in her life.

"Ichigo, what…" she wanted to ask but she was interrupted by his voice.

"Sh… It seems like we're followed. Just stay close by my side and follow my lead." He asked and she murmured a yes as response.

Soon the orange haired man's worries come true. The strange man who was following them increased his pace in order to not lose them in the crown. Ichigo uttered some curses seeing that their follower doesn't want to give up and that his body was starting the feel the tiredness so without to think much about the effects he took Orihime in his arms and he was running with her caring her bridal style.

The girl hid her face with both of her hands not knowing how to respond at his gesture. Of course he did this because they were followed but still, her heart couldn't to keep pace with the course of the events. They were almost in the front of Orihime's building where the stranger cut their way.

Seeing that he has now no other option the orange haired criminal let the girl down and he was about to open the suitcase when the stranger finally spoke.

"It's not need for guns. I had just come to bring you your shopping." The stranger declared making Ichigo to be aware of his identity.

"Holy shit, Tessai. I keep telling you to not follow people dressed like that. Shit you really do sc…" But the young man couldn't finished his statement because his body collapsed couldn't bear his internal pain.

Orihime called him desperately but his sight was quickly darkened without letting him to say another word.

 **Chapter 3: The first enemy**


	3. Chapter 3 : The first enemy

**Chapter 3: The first enemy**

It was past midday when Ichigo gave the first sign that he's about to wake up. His head was hurting him terrible like all his muscles, but he managed somehow to lift his body in order to see the area around him.

It didn't take him to long to discover that he's still in Orihime's apartment probably even more wounded than before. **'Tsh… At this rate it seems like I will never leave this place.'** he thought starting to hate even more his poor condition.

"Ichigo, did you wake up ?" The girl's voice was heard from the kitchen when he made some noise trying to move around the room, but he collapsed to the ground. Seeing that she got no response he came in his help. "Omg… Are you ok ?" She asked him leaning him on the wall. It was no surprise that the guy didn't say anything as response but that couldn't stop the beauty to bring him some painkillers and a glass of water. "Please take them. You will feel a lot better." She encouraged him and the orange haired guy followed her advice.

In less than 5 minutes he felt his body more lighty. The girl helps him to stand up. The man grinned feeling free to move as he wishes making the girl to giggle amused by his way of being.

"What?" Ichigo tried to find the reason about her happiness, but the girl seems like she wanted to keep all for herself.

"The meal it's ready. I made some steak with vegetables. I hope it will be on your taste." The orange haired girl invited him and he took in no time her invitation.

Orihime was happy till tears when she saw how much the man enjoyed his meal. She was scared about the fact that it will not be at the level of his tastes, but all ended well. The beauty made to herself a mental note to not forget to throw the trash before Ichigo could observe how many attempts she needed in order to cook him the most normal and tastier steak in the world. After he had done eating he took the glass next to his plate in order to satisfy his thirsts, but soon he discovered that it was just water. He gave to the girl a confused look and she answered to him scratching the back of her neck.

"I'm very sorry about this. Tessai-san told me to not give you any beer till the pain will stop so… Please don't be mad."

"Tsh… That fucking bastard." The man concludes emptying his glass. "So… what did happen while I was unconscious ?"

"Um… nothing too much. Tessai-san carried you here, he gave me some pills after what a strange man came by in order to deliver a letter with your name on it, after that I was arguing with the little blue man how…"

"What ? A strange man ? How did he look like ?" He stopped her needed more information.

"Hm… Well… I wasn't able to see him pretty well, it was too dark, but he said that you will understand all after you will read the letter. It's near the television if you want to look at it." She admitted shy. Orihime disliked the fact that she was not much help for him.

Her words let Ichigo be speechless but somehow he managed to utter something what she should already know. "Orihime, WHY THE HELL DID YOU OPEN THE DOOR TO A COMPLETELY STRANGER DURING THE NIGHT ?" he wanted to tell her that as calm as he could be, but that was impossible.

"I was thinking that he's an acquaintance of yours, plus something of him seems to me very familiar." The orange haired girl murmured couldn't find the word to describe their mysterious guest. Ichigo sighted. **'Hell… I'm really going to die by her hand'** he thought.

Without having any others things to say he opened the envelope in order to read the message. Something was really strange about the letter, I mean why would bother to write something to the person what they're about to kill.

After Ichigo finished to read the message he was furious, more furious that the girl had ever seen him.

"I will kill him. Now I will really kill him." He kept repeating. Seeing that he's lost in his thoughts the orange haired girl glanced over the mysterious note.

 _Dear Ichigo,_

 _I wanted to inform you that… You're the worst friend that I had ever known! I will never forgive you for laying your dirty fingers on my beloved Orihime. So I'm challenging you for the hand of the most beautiful girl from this planet. I'm waiting you in the Karakura's park at 8 p.m o'clock. Don't be late if you want to survive._

 _Signed: the most charming man alive Shinji_

Orihime's eyes grow bigger after she read it. She didn't know what to say. It seems that the situation was her fault. She should recognize Shinji since the beginning, but she has no excuses.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble." The beauty said her thoughts aloud. That was the least what she could make… The man moved his gaze on her. She looks so fragile and small crying like a baby. After all it wasn't her fault, but why is she keeping apologize to him. He couldn't stay any longer watching her so he did the first thing what came in his mind : he caressed her head. Her gaze moved on him and she was surprised to discover that his angry look changed in one warm and gentle.

"Tsh… You're talking too much. If you're really being sorry you should pay more attention at the strangers. I mean for this time it was the bastard of Shinji but the next time you can not be that lucky, after all you're living with the most dangerous and wanted criminal."He grinned involuntary.

"Arigato, Ichigo. You really made me smile." She confessed trying to hide the redness of her cheeks. If the silence will continue any longer maybe she could steal more than a grin for him, but that wasn't the case because in the next very moment Ichigo took her in his arms and they rolled on the floor right before the wall was broken by a sort of… human ? It was a very small creature who seems to talk to himself. The man recognized his enemy in no minute. **'This is going to be really troublesome.'** He thought after what he searched for some weapon. The orange haired man took a knife from the table why he asked the girl about the suitcase.

"It's under the table. KYAAA.!" Orihime shouted when a big rock was about to crush her body.

"Got it." The man confirmed. Their enemy was pretty powerful so Ichigo chose to throw the table on him while he will be able to recover one of his treasured weapons. It was not surprised for the guy that the boy destroyed the object in just seconds giving him enough time to finish his mission. The girl looked at Ichigo scared seeing that he seemed lost in memories looking at the content of the suitcase so she cried his name.

Instantly Ichigo took the sword what grew bigger in his hands at the right time managing to stop the enemy.

"Did you say something?" The man joked while he was preparing to give the fatal blow to the young. "I would want to say that I had fun fighting with you but it would be a lie. So… die, Aizen's trash." Surprising the boy didn't oppose to his enemy so Ichigo killed him in no time. Seeing that his body decomposed in bright particles made him understand that this creature was only the bait. It was only a duplicate, a cheap copy of the Yasha Torya. "Tsh… No wonder it was such a fast fight. Well that means that we should keep moving. Orihime you should…" the man swallowed his words seeing the terrified expression on her face. She shouldn't be surprised, after all he kept repeating her that he's a criminal.

"So did you kill the little boy ?" she asked when she could trust her voice.

"Yes and no. He wasn't the real thing. I didn't expect them to find me so fast, but probably it's all thanks of Shinji's big mouth. We need to go now till the reinforcements will not come. " He explains and Orihime followed him without giving him any response. Something inside her seemed changed, but now they have bigger problems to worry about.

 **Chapter 4: "Enemies or allies ?"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: "Ichigo's new side"**

Shortly Ichigo and Orihime managed to arrive at the apartment without being seen. The man sighted at the sight of his former place, he didn't believe that Urahara would chose for him such a conspicuous place, but now it wasn't the time to be picky.

He was barefoot before he invited her in. The girl followed his example still pensively. He really did say to her the truth. He's a real criminal so is it safe for her to be around him? Her heart couldn't still accept the truth before her eyes while her brain was yelling at her to run away as fast as she can.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" He said from the kitchen grabbing two bottles of beer. Her eyes opened in amazed at his statement.

"No, that's…" But she couldn't finish her phrase nor to lie to him. She was undecided about what to think about it.

"Take this." The criminal announced her right before one bottle of beer landed in her hands. She looked at it but she hadn't said anything more yet. "Tsh… Like I said, I'm not going to hurt you, so you can relax. We're safe for a while." He tried to calm her hating to feel the bad tension in his apartment siting down on a black and white sofa near the window.

His words succeeded somehow to have almost the desired effect on her, making her to be aware of her surroundings. This place was way bigger than her, but it was somehow cold. There weren't many objects except of a picture with a couple and an orange haired boy. The boy's features resembled with Ichigo's so she asked what her mind dictated.

"Is this your place?" Maybe she was a little too direct, but she was too distracted by the woman's beauty to realize it.

"Yeah… But it's not like we're going to stay here for too much. In a way or another Aizen's spies will manage to find me and… what did happen will happen again, probably for real this time." The man took a sip of his drink before he finished his monologue. He didn't want to scare her neither to hide what's easily to be seen.

"Oh… That's terrible. But why is Aizen trying to hurt you?" She tried to learn more about him keeping the distance between them. Ichigo smirked, the pain from his wounds being annihilated by the alcoholic strength.

"That's something what you shouldn't know." He drank the rest of his bottle content, after what he was immersed in thought. His way of living isn't suited for such an innocent girl like her, but it's not like he could abandon her after all he did so he had better to protect her to pay his debts.

"Come here." Ichigo asked her taking again the suitcase back in his hands. The girl followed his order and she walked next to him. The man took something shining from it and put them in her hair. Orihime closed her eyes feeling his hot breath next to her face.

"I'm done. You'd better take them off under no circumstances." He warned her before he resumed his initial position.

"Arigato." She thanked him wondering what he could give to her.

"Tsh… Just go and take a shower. It can be a long time before you can take one again." She accepted his advice and went to the bathroom. She glanced over her reflection before he took off her clothes and entered in tub. Hot water started to stream as soon as her skin touched its porcelain surface.

Her left hand was washing her body while her right one was examining her new gift. They were two hair clips with hibiscus flower what were shining beautiful. She couldn't escape from the feeling that she'd seen them before, but she shouldn't take her sweet time, probably Ichigo needed a good bath more than her.

She soon exited from the tube but she faced another problem. She didn't have what to wear. She was feeling like her clothes are dirty after the incident, but here there was only a towel and a bathrobe. The towel was too short in order to hide her intimate zones so she took the bathrobe.

When she was back in the living room she discovered that Ichigo changed in a part of shorts half naked having a pair of woman clothes in his hands. His facial expression tended to change in a smirk when he saw her in his bathrobe. It was way too big for her body and she was looking like a sort of an alien.

"If you have nothing to wear you can take this. If it doesn't fit choose whatever you want from my closet." He let the clothes on the sofa then he made his leave. Orihime succeeded to not look for too long at his body and she went to look at what she should to wear.

They were way too small for her. They looked like children's clothes. She expired strong after what she entered in the open room what she thought it would be Ichigo's. It was indeed his room. She took a big breath before she continued her mission. First of all she took a pair of his black boxers and a white t-shirt. After she was sure that Ichigo was still in the shower she changed herself.

She was feeling somehow funny being dressed in boy's clothes. She was feeling exited like it was Halloween, but at the second thought she realized that the Halloween wasn't the reason of her happiness but the fact that she was dressed like him, that his smell was imprinted on her body. She became dizzy not knowing how to cope with this.

"You're faster than I thought." A masculine voice was heard from the door. It was no surprise that it was Ichigo, but his presence was making her even nervous. She tried somehow to hide her body feeling naked in front of him, despite his clothes were covering it well. "Tsh.. You look just fine. Nothing to be ashamed of." He assured her throwing his towel on his head trying to make her understand that nothing will change if she wants to hide from him. She didn't understand his message making the towel her new hideout. Ichigo took it away from her making her to look him right in his eyes.

"Look, you can play hide-and-seek all day, but we should eat too."

"Um… Just give me one minute." She excused herself more to be away of his touch before she would be aware of her feelings. When she was alone she understood his demanding. She looked at the fridge to see something fast to prepare for him. She decided to prepare some Tamagoyaki (Japanese Rolled Omlette) with some fried shrimps. It wasn't a super recipe but it was the fastest and the most normal one that she could invent on the moment.

 _'Alright… Let's hope to not burn his place.'_ She thought while she was searching a kitchen apron. She found one but it was too high for her. She tried to jump to reach it but hopeless. When she was trying to find another plan the apron was right before her eyes. "Kya…" She exclaimed shocked. The man laughed audible right before her.

"Tsh… You can ask me for help. It's not fair for you to always do all the things." He hid her face when he uttered his statement. Orihime was amazed to see this side of him, he didn't seem as mischievous as always.

"Well, you can give me the salt if you please." She asked half ashamed. Ichigo didn't complain and he did as she requested. At the end they cooked the meal together. The girl found him staring at her apron since time to time and he asked her why when the meal was ready.

"For the first time that stupid rabbit isn't so annoying." Orihime didn't understand him till she looked at the apron, indeed it was a rabbit on it. But why would Ichigo have an apron with a rabbit plus he's not the type of the man… Could it be ?

"This is your girlfriend's?" Her question was so innocent that it made him drown with his food. "Kya… Are you ok?" She wanted to help him to recover but he assured her that he's fine.

"Sort of. It's not like we're together anymore. I don't know why it's still here. I'd probably forgotten to throw it away." He justified himself. His voice was hoarse making her to be aware that it did happen recently so she didn't insist on the subject.

After they'd done eating she realized that it was past midnight. The time really flew away. She started to feel sleepy and probably Ichigo was the same despite he didn't show it.

"You'd better go to sleep." He advices her when he heard her yawns.

"No. I'm goo..ood." A yawn escaped past her lips before she could deny it.

"Tsh… You're going to make me even more problems if you don't sleep well." He explained still looking on the window.

"But you're probably even more tired than me and I didn't check your wounds." She replied feeling guilty to be the only one who could enjoy a good sleep.

"So what do you propose? Do you want to check my wounds and then sleep with me?" She could sense the teasing in his voice, but still…

"I just want you to be fine…"Her heart skips a beat when she said that and the man moved his look on her. Her face was red because of her bold statement. Ichigo didn't know what to say. He promised that he will take good care of her, she didn't need to care about him. He knew that she's not the time to accept the fact that she doesn't need to do this.

"You can stay awake as much as you want, but don't blame me if you will annoy me with your stubbornness." He concluded turning again in his initial position.

"Roger." She smiled moving her chair next to him. They spent the next hours of the night looking at the starts and putting their thoughts in order.

 **Chapter 5: "Shinji – agent X"**


	5. Chapter 5

It was past noon when some knocks made them aware that a new day came. Ichigo was the first one who woke up annoyed by the sound. When he opened his eyes he found himself still in the kitchen with something fluffy covering his body. He needed 3 seconds to understand the story. It seems like Orihime did never left his side so they end sleeping together and she probably did cover them up. Now she was dreaming peacefully on his shoulder while her hands were embracing his chest. It will be an impossible mission for him to escape without waking her up, but… He couldn't stand another knock in the door. He stood up instantly and he opened it without to check if he's an enemy or not.

"What the hell do you want?" The criminal asked being pissed for being waked up all of sudden.

"Oh… Were you still sleeping? I couldn't believe you be so grumpy after finding such a fine piece as miss Orihime." Urahara blabbered moving his fan in the air.

"Just say what you want." The younger hurries him feeling like his body pain is fighting to immobilize his body.

"Oh, you shouldn't be so cold with me. Here there are some of Tessai's you-should-take-no-matter-what pills and a new key. I prepared a very special place for you this time if the things will worsen." The seller couldn't hide his impatience of seeing the results of his hard work.

"You're way too creepy sometimes." The orange haired man answers before he closed the door right in his face. After that he let his body to slide on the carpet. _'I swear if this is going to take any longer I'm going to find a cure all by myself.'_ He thought right before he swallowed two pills.

"Mmm… Is it everything fine?" She asked rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Yeah… Somehow… Yeah." The man answered somehow dizzy as an effect of his medication.

"Are you sure that you don't want to see a doctor? You look pale…" The girl pointed looking at his almost white face.

"Like I told you I can't. Plus I don't think it's something what a good meal can't repair." He tried to smile confident as usually, but it was hard considering the fact that he was trying to maintain his body position.

"It's no use to hide it from me, Ichigo." The girl announces him before she was by his side and helped him to stay at the table. "I know that you don't like to rely on people and you don't trust much too, but… it seems that we're in this problem together so please accept my help from now on." The man didn't know if he should to believe his senses. He didn't know if what he had just heard it's an illusion or the girl in front of him really did grow up. "Oh, Kami, I'm so sorry. You said that you were hungry, but I was just so caught in my fight with the little blue man about if the donuts are better with wasabi or mayonnaise. I hope that I didn't say something strange in the meantime." She started to laugh embarrassed because what she could say. In the next second Ichigo's head rested on her shoulder. "Ichi-chi-go?" She called his name being anxious of their approach.

"Tsh…" He murmured couldn't find a better response. He was feeling guilty that he actually did believe her for a second, but he should know that it was impossible, at least for this moment. The atmosphere was still interrupted by his flying door. What? Flying door?

"Ichigo, you son of a bitch! At the end you didn't show your face and I ended catching a cold. I hope you have a good excuse for…. Wha? Orihime why are you here? And why are you resting on her? Don't tell my beauty that this man succeeded to corrupt you somehow, because if he did your shining knight in here to protect you." Shinji tried to act cool, but well… he tried.

"Just shut up. You deserved what you got and she's here on her own will. Now I will pretend like nothing of this did happen if you will put the door back and take your leave." The criminal threatens him moving his gaze on him. It was nothing unpredictable that Shinji was immune at the intelligence.

"You take my woman, you disrespect me and after that you want me to clean your shit? You're a monster." The blond tried to fight back but it was useless considering that his enemy was no other than Ichigo.

"Yeah, you're right. My bad, I underestimated your abilities, now that I know of what you're capable I will give you a very special mission as reward. I need you spy any strange move of Aizen's men and if something odd happens to report to me. If you will succeed to do as I say I will recognize your superiority and I will grant you a wish." The orange haired man tried hard to hide his smirk when he uttered the last phrase. It was more than clear what was the fact what the blond wishes the most.

"So if I will do that then can I date Orihime?" His question amused him even more, but the criminal moved his eyes on her.

"Let's just ask her. Will you?" The girl gulped dry seeing the fact that she was the object of their fight. She likes Shinji, but not in that way, but if she needs to do that to lift some worries from Ichigo's shoulders…

"Hai! (yes)" She smiled sweet despite her heart was crying inside. What if she just agreed to spend the rest of her life with Shinji. What will happen with her if she will be forced to marry to him and to even worse have children with him?! She's not prepared to be a mother especially the mother of his kids.

"Orihime, he's gone." He underlines when the apartment came back to normal, but the girl was too caught in her day dreaming that she couldn't hear him. Ichigo shook her hand trying to make her came back in senses.

"No, please no, I'm just not ready for that." She shouts moving his palm aside. The man looks perplex at her act till she opens her eyes to see that all was in her mind. "Ichigo?"

"Tsh… You're back to normal. I wanted to thank you for your help. And don't worry about what did you agree to. Shinji is just not the type of person to be suited for that kind of job." The man assured her after what he search for a bottle of beer in the fridge.

Orihime soon giggled being aware of the truth of his words. Yes, Shinji was too talkative and impatient to succeed something like that.

 **From Shinji's perspective**

 **It's 2 pm and I'm freezing till death thanks to Ichigo. I'm right in front of one of the biggest Aizen's shop of mercenaries in the country, but I'm here from an hour and nothing did happen. It's just boring. I mean you're expecting more from the most dangerous criminals than to play shoji in the daytime.**

 **Geez, I can't believe that I'm just staring at them for a half an hour already. I can't stay a minute more doing this because I'm starving. It seems like my stomach's sounds were heard by some divine man's voice.**

 **"Hey, I'm going to grab something. Do you want something?" A very tall man asks his mates.**

 **"Yeeeeeeeees! I want a big pizza and 2 bottles of tea and if… Shit. I wasn't supposed to talk." I hit my face when the mercenaries moved their eyes on me. "You can ignore me, I'm just passing." I'm trying to divert their attention, but… That was too late because a very solid man ordered me. I starting to run as fast I can my life depending on it. Ichigo you're really indebted for life to me.**

The end of Shinji's perpective

Ichigo sneezed strong all of sudden.

"Are you ok? Did you catch a cold?" The girl asked concerned while she was preparing her tea.

"Not, at all. I think now the bastard of Shinji knows with who he tries to deal." The criminal smirks looking at the TV.

 **Chapter 6: "The storm is coming soon."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: "The storm is coming soon."**

"Orihime, can you do me a favor?" Ichigo asked deeply in his thoughts.

"Hai! (Yes)" Orihime answered from the kitchen. The tone of his voice worried her so she moved her look on him.

"I don't want you to talk to me today, or follow me around or ask me anything." Despite the fact that he was caught with his problems, Orihime understood that he's serious. But she was curious what could make him to become so different? "I'm going out." He concludes before he left the apartment. She looked at him leaving the room, but she couldn't believe that. A strange feeling of coldness embraced her body. Looking on the window she realized that it started to rain. Today it should be a stormy day, but Ichigo left without any umbrella so… She put her shoes, took an umbrella, looked the apartment and ran after him. After she descended the stairs she understood that she couldn't see him anywhere. It was like he disappeared with no trace. There was no one around besides her what was making her to worry even harder.

"Miss, you'd better go back to your apartment." An old lady tried to warn her, but Orihime couldn't hear her because she started to run. She tried to search him at Urahara's shop, but he wasn't around. Orihime tried to remember all the ways they walk together, but she couldn't find him either. She suddenly stopped at a road intersection. It felt like a dead end for her, till… She looked in front of her to see a sign "The white cemetery". Suddenly she realized that this was the place where she first met him, after she visited her brother's grave. It was a strange place to meet a person, even considering his condition. So… maybe she will be lucky and she will find him here.

The gates were open. Even the porter wasn't around, probably because he was scared of the weather. She entered in without second thoughts and she started to search for him. The cemetery's a big place so even if he's here it doesn't guarantee her that she will be able to find him so… she started from the place she knew too well, Sora's grave.

Her legs become weak when she saw that he was here, at the grave next to her brother's.

"I told you to not follow me." Ichigo said with a harsh voice. His voice scared her making her to escape the umbrella what felt next to him. He moved his gaze on it, but he didn't say a word.

"I remembered that today it's going to be a stormy day so… I thought an umbrella might be useful to you, but… I was probably wrong. Probably the little blue man played again with my thoughts. He loves to mess up with me." Orihime said laughing embarrassed.

"You should think of yourself." Ichigo said moving back his look back on the grave. Orihime examined herself for a little while. Indeed, her clothes were wet and she wasn't even dressed for such weather. She was in a hurry so she couldn't think right on it. 'Dummy me.' She thinks.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried about you." She said sitting next to him.

"You should better listen to what people say to you."

"Hahaha…. You're right. I'm just too distracted when I'm thinking about something that I can't think over other the small details. I'm sorry. I start to speak too much when I'm nervous." Orihime said, but he just ignored her. She looked at the grave and he read there "Masaki and Ishin Kurosaki" Orihime covered her mouth when she realized that she read that aloud making Ichigo to look at her.

"Damn! You really don't know when you should let someone alone!" Ichigo yelled at her. He was nervous. It passed so many years since that incident and he wasn't still able to obtain his revenge and having her reading so easily the names of his parents weren't ease the pain buried in his heart. Something strange for him happened in the next moment. She started to cry and embraced his body.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." It was all she said, but somehow he understood that maybe for the first time she understood what he said to her and that was making him to feel a little better. "Ichigo?" She called him after a while sensing that he's not rejecting her touch.

"What?" He asked calmer than the last time.

"I know it may sound strange, but… It's ok if you cry. The tears are capable to ease your heart in the moments like this. So… I'll be here." Her voice was capable to reach him.

"I'd never cried since the day they were murdered and even then I cried for myself." The burden seems to become easier after he confessed it. It was strange for him considering that he never talked about it with anyone before, not even with Rukia.

"It's ok. I had the same feeling about my brother. He was killed in a car accident and I couldn't stop crying at the thought that he left me alone. I hated him for a little while till I discover that I did that because I was scared of loneliness. It's a burden easier to carry when you decide to hate a person rather than to accept their death. Even now I came since time to time at his grave to talk with him, isn't it big brother?" Ichigo looked in the direction where her eyes were and he discovered that she talked with the funeral stone next to them. It was scary for him to see that even their past are linked somehow but still… That made him to remember about the day of his parents funeral, it was the same day with her brother's one. That memory was still a little blurry, but he could remember the little girl with orange hair what seemed to be as old as him. Her presence managed to make him to relax even back then.

"Today it's the day when your brother was killed?" Ichigo asked looking at her.

"Hai. I didn't want to be a burden to ask you to come here with me so… I'm glad that I could visit him today and I'm sure he's happy to meet you." Orihime said resting her head on his shoulder. Despite her frail appearance she's a strong person, maybe stronger than him.

"Orihime?" He called her, making her to raise a little her head in his direction when… she was surprised by the fact that he suddenly kissed her. Their lips met shy, after what they started to search for the other taste. It seemed maybe like a normal kiss, but it was a kiss what merged two souls.

 **Chapter 7: "The temperature"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: "The temperature"**

Ichigo was reading the newspaper in the dining room while Orihime was preparing their breakfast. It didn't happen something between them since that kiss and no one was speaking about it. Orihime was feeling somewhat dizzy while she was chopping some vegetables. Ichigo asked her something, but she couldn't hear him at all. Her sight was so blurred that she managed to cut her index finger.

"Shit, are you alright?" Ichigo tried to ask her, but she fainted in his arms in the next second.

Later in that day Orihime woke up. She found herself in Ichigo's bed with a cold compress on her forehead. She felt like her body was on fire. It seems that it wasn't a good decision to hide the fact that she got sick, but…. She didn't want to create more problem to Ichigo than she already did, plus she had a bad vibe from him since the previous day, since he kissed her. Maybe she should have stopped him, he wasn't thinking right, plus he's maybe thinking at his last girlfriend.

"Little blue man, I messed it up this time."Orihime said it aloud, wanting to express her feelings.

"Tsh… For a person what had just fainted you're making some noise. Damn." Ichigo said entering in the room with a bowl with hot soup. Orihime was looking perplex at him. "Tsh… I did my best here. I don't know if it's good enough, but at least is edible, so don't look like that at me." Ichigo was somewhat grumpy or maybe ashamed. It was a hard thing to say about him considering the fact that even he didn't know how to act about it.

"Oh…. It looks tasty. I thought you don't know how to cook." Orihime said taking a slip of it. It was really salty, but… she could fell some wasabi in it. Did he really remember her preferences?

"I'd never said that I don't know to cook, it's just… I don't like it, ok?" Ichigo was acting strange to her. He seemed more defensive than always so it made her wonder if he's thinking about the kiss. Her cheeks color changed suddenly at that thought. "Shit… Don't tell me I put too much wasabi in it." Orihime put the bowl aside after what she answers.

"No, no. It's fine, seriously. It's just… you shouldn't worry about the other day." After she cleared her thoughts she hid her face. She felt like his gaze is piercing though her body.

"Huh ? Why shouldn't I worry about?" Ichigo seemed confused by her statement, making her to blush even harder.

"Can't you remember about yesterday?" She asked in a lower voice. The possibility of him to not remember her first kiss seemed more painful than she would admit.

"Of course I remember. I'm a criminal not a person what forgets. I don't see about what I should worry about. You came after me, despite I told you not to, or… are you talking about the kiss?" Having him to say it so lightly made her to hit him with the pillow what made him to laugh. "Tsh, what should be this for? Don't tell me it was your first kiss." Orihime embraced the pillow after he finished his statement and just nodded. The criminal began to scratch the back of his neck. "You should have stopped me. It's not a good thing to get involved with someone like me." He didn't look at her anymore, he didn't want to taint her even more with his bad aura. The man wanted to get up and leave her, but she caught her wrist. Their eyes met again, even if she was covering the most of her face with the pillow.

"I wanted it too so it's ok. Even if your past is still a mystery for me, even if you're not going to stop killing people in order to reach your goal, I can't make myself regret for even a second that I gave it to you. So you don't need to go away from me, and your soup is great, even if it's a little too salty for my taste. I love it." Ichigo arms moved without her consent, embracing her strong. Hear teary face was resting on his chest while his palms were caressing her back.

"Damn, sometimes you really make me wish to not be found by you, to simply die there on those dirty streets, rather than to taint or to have this feelings again. Tsh…" Orihime's breathing stopped. She thought she was hallucinating, because Ichigo would never say something so sentimental to her. Yes, that should be, but she couldn't believe that because their lips met again.

This kiss was different from the other one. It was filled with desire and emotions, but it ended faster than it began. "Why aren't you rejecting me? Can't you see you're my victim? If it wasn't me you wouldn't be here now. You wouldn't need to hide, you wouldn't need to accept the desires of a criminal!" He shouts at her for this time, he wanted to leave, because he knew if he would stay any longer with her it would be even harder for him to leave her, because she starts to conquer his closed hearth. He remained speechless when her lips pressed his.

"It's ok. I don't mind to stay like this with you till the end of the time. I don't mind to stay by your side and protect you from the demons of your past or cooking you. I like to see all the expressions you're making when you like something and dislike other thing. I really loved the soup that you made for me, I could sense that I'm not a stranger to you and that's ok to me for now. I don't expect something to you. I promise that I'm not going to intrude more in your life than you're going to let me, so please. Let's continue this game a little longer. Even I'm the victim and you're the criminal, I wouldn't mind you taking my life, because you're the one what made me live again." Her sweet words were like a drug for his broken soul, but still. He wouldn't like her to get lost on the same wrong path as him.

"You should mind more about yourself. Don't say easily such big words. You don't know what means to die. You don't know that's the big end." Ichigo shivered when he felt her palm over hers moving them on her neck. Her skin was so smooth and fragile that he was scared that even his touch is capable of hurting her.

"Go ahead and try it. Kill me if you think I'd lied to you, but if you're going to do it please don't look so hurt at me. Ok?" Ichigo moved his hands on her waist making her to be even closer to him.

"Don't speak more nonsenses than you already did. You don't need to prove anything to me. You did more than enough already so stop the hell it." Orihime giggled smiling fragile.

"You're having a big hearth, even if you want to hide it." There were her last words before she fainted again. Ichigo was even scared than before and he hated this feeling. He put herself back in her head and changed her compression. She didn't wake up than later in the night.

"Mmm…." She murmurs opening her eyes. She found Ichigo next to her on a chair embracing gentle her right fingers with his. She smiled and kissed him sweet on his forehead. "It's a pity that you're not awake. I wanted to tell you about my dream, but you wouldn't probably want to hear about it." She looks next to her to see a bowl with could soup. "I'm sorry if you couldn't eat properly because of me. I shouldn't dream so much, but still… it was such a beautiful dream that I wouldn't woke up ever again."

She left his side walking on her tiptoes walking in the kitchen, but what saw there scared her and she started to scream. Ichigo stood up next by her side, but he couldn't know what to say when he saw the image in front of them. He took Orihime in his arms hiding her from the horrible scene in front of them. The old lady what tried to warn Orihime was now dead in their kitchen with a big message wrote next the lifeless body.

 **"How much do you think I will wait till I'm going to kill you?"**

The words didn't need to be followed by a name, because Ichigo knew exact the person who did it. The criminal couldn't believe himself that he let himself and her so unprotected while he was caught in his thoughts.

"Orihime, we're going to move, now." He explained taking her back in the bedroom.

 **Chapter 8: "Closer, but far away than ever"**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : "It's nice to see you again, Ichigo"

The orange haired man was in such a hurry that he couldn't hear any words of Orihime. He was extremely pissed. He couldn't believe that he let himself and her so unprotected in front of such a big danger. After he took the new envelope in which, it was probably the map of the location and the new key, the suitcase he exited the apartment dragging Orihime all around.

After he ensured himself that they were safe he looked at her. Her wrist was redder than her eyes, thanks to his rough behavior. The criminal couldn't make himself to utter any kind of apologize, just to let her hand go. The girl glanced surprised at her, while he was trying to read something what seemed to be their indication for their new location.

 _'Left. Right. Lift. Right. 200 m in front. Rigth. Right.'_ And so go on. Ichigo tried to remain calm, even if his body was thirsty for Urahara's blood.

"Ichigo, are you sure that this is the place?" Orihime asks peeking at the letter when they arrived in front of a big mansion and he didn't say a thing. Her much desired answer didn't come from him, but from a petite brunette woman.

"Ichigo?" The shock on her face could be compared with the man's. The criminal kept his silence till the brunette hit him with her slipper.

"Damn, midget. You'd never change." He murmurs annoyed by her manners. The woman hit him again without any warning.

"You were playing dead for such a long time and now this is all you can to say to me?" The strange woman wipe a small tear what tried to form in the corner of her right eye.

"How about Renji? Is he fine?" The criminal answers salty, like he didn't care at all of her newcomer emotions. Orihime felt herself more like a viewer of a drama movie.

"Don't change the subject! You should have called at least. I hated when than fishy man called me to say that you're alive, before you. It's a pain, you know!"

"You shouldn't worry about me, especially when THAT thing's growing inside." Ichigo said looking disappointed at the brunette almost flat stomach.

"How did you know?" The petite woman asks ashamed touching her belly.

Ichigo grinned. "I know you too well to not see that. You're moving fast. How long are you two together? 6, maybe 7 mouths? I hope you too get along well, after all you were the one who cheated on…" The brunette slapped him. Orihime covered her mouth to mask her shock. She felt out of place to hear this discussion.

"That's has nothing to do with you. That's buried in the past! I thought you changed yourself after what Urahara told me that you're coming along with a girl." He hid his grin covering his left cheek red's area.

"Tsh… Just stop it, Rukia. I'm not here to speak about our past." Rukia blushed and nodded.

"I prepared for you your usual room. You can stay here as long as you please. My brother is inside now. I'd appreciate if you're not going to fight." The brunette said showing their way inside.

"As long I'm not a red tattooed baboon, I guess I will be fine." The criminal said casual. Rukia opened her mouth to protect her beloved Renji, but… She closed it. It's true that they resemble much sometime. Orihime on the other hand was feeling more relaxed seeing that the atmosphere between the two it calmed down.

But that didn't stop her for asking herself about their relationship. From what she had heard they were together, but Rukia cheated on him. As she saw Ichigo didn't was completely over her, so is it a good decision to spend the night of her place? What was Urahara's plan to put Ichigo in such an uncomfortable position?

"It seems the rumors have come true. I wouldn't expect you to be alive after such a smashing defeat, Kurosaki Ichigo" Rukia's brother said while he was drinking his tea.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Byakuya, but I'm not going to die till I will settle down my business. " The black haired man smiled content of his answer.

"I'd hope to not make your stay any longer than it's needed." The orange haired man waved his hand, after what he entered in his usual room. Orihime ran after his steps and she entered before he could close the door.

"Are… you okay?" The amber haired girl asks as soon as she starts to recover her breathing pace.

"Of course, I'm not okay." Ichigo shouts hitting the wall. "Damn, Urahara! How long are you going to play this sick game?" He asks no one in particular. She tried to touch his back, but he rejected her touch. "Tsh… Don't do that! It's no safe for you to be near me now. I'm going to take a shower!" The criminal finally mutters walking to the bathroom. The girl sighted, thinking that it would probably the best to let him be alone for a while.

She exited the room, after what she descended the stairs. Byakuya wasn't there anymore, but she could see an opened door to a beautiful garden. The sweet scent of the flowers enchanted her, her legs guiding her to the charming place. It was still night time, but the fire flies was lighting the landscape, making it to look more like a dream.

"It's so beautiful." She says in awe.

"Thank you. Gardening was one of the hobbies of my deceased wife. This garden was her dream. Unfortunately, it was finished long after her death. I'd wish her to have the chance to see it." Byakuya said looking melancholic at a small violet flower. Orihime walked next to him.

"I'm sure that even if we don't see her, she's admiring this garden. My brother used to tell me that the spirits of our beloved us are everywhere around us, and that they share each thought and emotion we feel so I think you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure that your thoughts are reaching her." The amber haired girl says giving him one of her special smiles. Byakuya did something out of his usual behavior, he broke a flower and put it in the beauty's hair.

"Your brother should be a wise man." Orihime nods ashamed.

"Indeed, it was. It's such a shame that he's no longer with us. "The two of them remained silent caught in their pasts. Ichigo was the one who broke the silence.

"What the hell… You should have waited for me. It's such a pain to search for you in such a big place." The criminal said trying to take her by her hand when Byakuya stopped him. "What?" Ichigo asked nervous.

"You should better watch your comportment. She doesn't need to follow you or to accept all your horrible words." The girl didn't know what to say when she saw the intense change of gazes between the men.

"Our relationship should not be one of your concerns. I'm not in the mood to listen to the advices from a man who's still mourning after his wife." The criminal was too nervous to care about his words. After he'd finished his statement, Byakuya sank him.

"I'd want to remind you that at this moment you're in my house and I don't tolerate this kind of speaking. You're free to act as you please, but don't forget the fact that I'm not going to overlook such gestures. Thank you for our lovely conversation. I wish you a good night." The dark-haired man uttered a praise to the girl, after he made clear his position. Ichigo was looking even angrier, but for some reason he didn't say anything back.

"Did something happen?" Orihime asks cleaning a small amount of blood from his lips.

"Tsh… Let's just go to our room." He concluded walking in front of her. The girl followed him, till they entered in their room. "Tomorrow I'm not going to be around. I will return later in the night. If I'm unlucky this is the last time when you'll see me. The point is that I want you to remain here anything will happen. I'd already talked with Rukia about this. You can spend tomorrow day with her. You should better avoid Byakuya. That's all. Good night." He tried to end their conversation moving into the bed. He did not want her to see him act so stupid, but… he could not just stay aside and let Byakuya to have her when this is maybe the last time when he has the chance to see her.

"NO!" Her answer made his closed eyes to open in her direction. Her eyes were wet. "I'm not going to let you go all alone. I'll go with you." She knew that she sounded probably like spoiled rotten brat, but… She didn't want him to carry all his burdens all by himself.

"Tsh… There's no room for negotiation. I'm going to meet with some dangerous guys tomorrow so you can't come, whatever you say, to me. Don't forget that you're a person what didn't need to be involved in this situation, so as few people you get to know now, it will be as easier to come back at your usual life." He closed his eyes again. He couldn't look at her teary face anymore.

"But why if I don't want to come back at my usual life?"

"You got to be kidding."Ichigo stood up out of blue, hearing her remark. She shook her head.

"I… want to spend as much time as I can with you. I know it's a selfish request,but… will you allow me to know more things about you ?" He covers his face with both of his palms to hide his facial expression. He didn't want something like this to happen, he didn't want to tell her anything about himself, but… it would be the best way to distract her till she will fall asleep and he will take his leave.

"What do you want to know?" Orihime couldn't hide the excitement on her face when she heard his words. She walked closer to him than she starts to ask questions.

"What's your favorite color?" A smile escaped from his lips hearing her silly question.

"Orange."

"Do you have other relatives?"

"I have an uncle and a cousin from what I know."

"On which day is your birthday?"

"On 15 July."

"Hm… It's pretty close. What would you like for it? Do you have any hobbies? For my last birthday little blue man made a delicious carrot cheese ice cream with donuts and honey and wasabi cake. If you want I could ask him for the recipe. It's a must try, at least once in your life."

"I think it would be the last time when I would eat something if I'm going to try it."

"Huh… Your lost. You'd never know what good combination is."

The two of them started to joke all around about Orihime's questions and ideas. After 3 hours they were lying in bed next to each other, while Ichigo was holding her hand.

"Do you still have feelings for Rukia?" She'd finally asked sensing him more relaxed. She could feel his body tensed.

"I don't know." He knew his answer will hurt her, but he continued. "I was surprised to see her again and to see that stupid expression on her face. I don't see why was she so happy to know that I'm alive when she got Renji." Orihime gripped more his palm.

"Were you happy that she cared about you?" He could feel her strong desire for a negative answer.

"Yes. It's not like I'm glad to admit, but somewhere inside me I was happy to know that." She came closer to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Thank you for being honest with me. I'm glad that I started to know you better." He moved one of his palms on her back, massaging it.

"You shouldn't. You shouldn't want to get closer to me. You shouldn't have asked me about Rukia. Why would you want to feel so much pain for me?" He asked breathing her scent.

"Because I'm starting to feel more and more sure about the fact that I like you. Listening to the person you like pleasures and past it's a way to know it better. Maybe it dies sounds silly, but I was really glad when you came searching for me. It made me feel for a second that you care about me, but that was probably only in my mind. Because… you're always… in my thoughts…." She says right before she falls asleep. Ichigo buried his face in her hair. She could be a champion at killing his mod., but still. His heart skiped a beat hearing again her feelings. Maybe he should not come back even after he will receive the news. After he was 100% sure that she's sleeping he exited the room.

Maybe if he wouldn't want his revenge so much he would like to start a relationship with her. But right now it was not the time for such illusions, because he can never be sure when he's going to be killed.

 ** _A.N. Hello, guys. I'm very sorry that I wasn't publishing any updates for a while, but I was busy with some exams. I know that this chapter is not so much about Ichihime action, but the next one it would be a lot juicy. I have some idea running in my head right now, but unfortunately I need to sleep. I will post the update today (5_** ** _th_** ** _july) or tomorrow._**

 ** _Arigato for taking your time to read this notice. I hope you like how the story is developing till now. If you want to share with me your thoughts or expectation about this chapter or about the next one I will gladly read them._**

 ** _I want to thank you for your continuous support. I love you all. #Justme210_**


	9. Chapter 9

It was past the middle of the day when a knock troubled her sleep.

"Yes?" The beauty says sleepy, making the door to open highlighting Rukia.

"I apologize for my intrusion, but I wanted to see if you are fine ..." The brunette's words are a mystery to her until she makes the connection with all the events what happened.

"How long has he gone?" The beautiful woman responds in a single breath, hurrying to her visitor.

"Last night. It's not like I would have followed him, except Renji was late. I know I'm not able to mix ... But did something happen to you?" The seriousness on Rukia's face, as well as the fact that she could not look at Orihime, directly in her eye, makes her understand that something is wrong.

"Not. What do you mean by that? "At the hearing of the amber haired girl uncertainty, the brunette bites her lower lip. At that moment Orihime has no doubt. "Can you tell me?" Her prayer was so honest that it made Rukia to look her in her eyes, destroying any impulse to keep her from what had happened.

"Ichigo ... He seemed destroyed ..." Her words shook the girl, but the brunette continued. "I wanted to ask him more about his sudden departure and the fact that he asked me to take care of you, but ... He said goodbye." The girl falls from her feet at that moment, the weight of reality overwhelming body.

"Kuchiki-san, please, can you take me to him?" The woman wanted to refuse her initially, she did not know what Ichigo was going to do and even wanted to honor her promise to take care of Orihime, but ...

"I will lead you personally." Despite her internal protests, she could not oppose a possible of a future in which everyone would be happy.

"It is not necessary." The beauty rose up, giving her a warm smile. "I know you want to help Ichigo, but you have to take care of yourself." The baby in Rukia's stomach kicked her hearing the statement. "An address is sufficient. I can handle it."

A strange sound is heard suddenly, making the two look up in its direction. A few feet away was Kuchiki Byakuya, dressed in an elegant suit.

"I will not allow a guest to leave the house without my protection. Rukia, please tell me the details. Inoue-san, I would like you to make the necessary preparations until I find Kurosaki's location."

Without waiting for the answer, the two brothers leave the room. Orihime remains in the same position examining the room, just to realize that she was already ready for the road, her clothes being her only available clothes.

She goes down after 5 minutes, wanting to give the brothers the time to find the location details.

"In conclusion you mean you do not know Kurosaki's location." Byakuya's voice echoed when the beautiful girl left the room.

"He did not tell me the location, but I know the place where he could see them." The brunette protests holding her head bent, respecting her brother too much to want to hurt him.

"Is everything all right?" The girl asks to change the atmosphere.

"It seems that Rukia does not know accurately the location and she wants to move us towards a possible location." His explanation clarified the situation, apparently Byakuya was not the type of person to tolerate the inaccuracy.

"Um ... I'm sure Kuchiki-san knows Kurosaki-kun best and she'll be safe as long as you're around. Whatever you are her brother. "Her replica arouses a small laugh from the brother, while his sister is blushing.

"You are indeed a unique person, Inoue-san. I will listen to your suggestion for the moment. "The girl begins to smile enjoying the trust, making even Byakuya to smile.

Rukia was surprised. She has not seen her brother for so long in such a good state, or to react like this to someone. Could it be that? ... It's not time to think of such things, she has to think about Ichigo's location. Normally the man had to come back, which makes her worry even worse.

More than half an hour they are ahead of an immense building. Orihime does not have much time to analyze the surroundings because she sees Ichigo's body full of blood while he is beating an individual.

By reflex she ran to him calling his name. The man looked in the direction of the sound, only to confirm that she had just come after him. Ichigo is administering to the individual another knee in the stomach, ensuring that he had lost his consciences, then he looked at the girl. Her eyes were wet and puffy, staring at the blood on his body.

"Tsh ... I'm fine. You do not have to dramatize. Geez, Rukia. I told you to take care of her, not to come here. I can not teleport to protect you, you just know. " The brunette's eyes start to red, threatening the fall of some tears.

"It is not appropriate to address such words to my sister, Kurosaki. I've been present all the time, and I'm more than qualified to protect them. "Her brother's words give Rukia the power to wipe her tears and to jump in front of Ichigo.

"Good of nothing, I came to save your ass and that's what you're gonna tell me? Do you expect us to accept that you're going to die that easy?" The brunette had become very nervous, striking his body firmly and not worrying about her clothes will dirty with blood. The criminal stops her, holding her palms with one of his.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asks her nervously.

"What the hell am I talking about? I'm talking about the fact that you've said goodbye, that I have to take care of Orihime in your place with that stupid expression on your face. That's what I'm talking about! "After the woman finishes her monologue, Ichigo lets her hands go and he laughs.

"Do not tell me that you were watching that stupid serial as long as we were talking."

"It's not stupid. It's brilliant. "Rukia replied. Orihime and Byakuya looked confused at the 2.

"Tsh ... In brief, Rukia looks at a romantic stupid serial and she exaggerates things while she's looking at it. I was not going to suicide midget, I just came to gather some information. "The criminal sighs and he caress by reflex the brunette's hair.

"Why are you informers in a place so open? Do you want to be caught by the police? "Byakuya intervenes seeing the sadness on the beauty's face.

"As stupid as it may seem, this is the safest place. Aizen has access to the city's video surveillance system, and you can hardly find areas that are not monitored by him. This is one of them, and given that it's near his headquarters, a normal person would not dare to do this. "Ichigo smirks. "Do you have other question?"

"Why do not we all go back now that everything has been solved?" Orihime intervenes, making the criminal's attitude to improve.

"Tsh ... It does not matter. I need to make a hot shower after all." The girl smiles, and in the next second an informant suddenly rises with a knife in his hand. Not having much time to react, Ichigo pushes Orihime, the knife stabbing him in his left shoulder. The killer's face suddenly darkens and he catches the guilty guy's collar. "What do we have here? Do you have the power to move? Idiot. If you stayed still like your friend I would have left you alive, but ... "The informant begins to nervously tremble. "Eye for eyes and tooth for tooth, was it?" Ichigo did not wait for a reply before he broke his arm. "Did it hurt you? Do not worry because in a little while you will not feel anything. "With that being said, Ichigo's hand holds his neck crushing it in a second. "You, the bottom one." The criminal bends over to the other.

"Yesss?" The informant says, fearing for his life.

"If you have more brain than your partner, I advise you to never come closer to me, especially to her. Do you understand? "Ichigo did not wait for an answer from him, because in the next second he removed the knife from his arm and stab the informant in the foot." Let's go, Orihime ." The criminal helps her get up and the girl accepts his help.

The body of the beautiful still shivers from the scene, but at the same time she did not feel able to let go of his hand.

"Do not worry, I'll always protect you." Ichigo whispers before he faints.

 **The next day**

The criminal is awakened by one foot in his stomach.

"What the hell is wrong with you, midget?" He says while he's spitting blood.

"Aizen is here and Orihime, and my brother is with him." She confesses to him, feeling a little guilty about the way she woke him up.

"What the hell!" Ichigo cursed and then he went down the hall.

"Good morning, Ichigo. Uncle Sosuke came to visit me. Is not that nice of him? "Despite Orihime's words, Ichigo's gaze moves between her and Aizen, and then pulls her in the kitchen. "Ichiiiiii" It's all the beauty manage to say until the kitchen door isolates them from the rest of the world.

 **A.N. Hello everybody. I know this chapter is small, but the next one will be longer. I wanted to express here the promise that Ichigo made to Orihime, that he will always protect her and a little about her relationship with Aizen.**

 **I will be a little busy for now. I got a kind of job, so I expect the next update of this story will be on 24 September (or sooner depending on my time)**

 **I'll write the update of the story Need for speed tomorrow, and probably till Saturday the update for Dr. Orihime.**

 **Thank you for reviews/favs/follows till now. Love you all ~Justme210**

 **P.S. I will be glad to read what you are thinking about this story so far and how it is going to develop.**


End file.
